Shattering Hearts
by AnimeFreak134
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang are traveling like they always do, until a strange cat youkai comes and attacks them. Kagomes gets injured. Inuyasha sneaks away while poor Kagome is almost dead. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Youkai

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome was sitting under the gods' tree relaxing in the silence, thinking about her home 500 years in the future.  
"It's so different here than at home. Everything here is so peaceful and terrifying all at once. So many youkai killings and being killed, and all for one thing... The Shikon No Tama. I'm only here right now because the Shikon No Tama was in my body ...and then I shattered it into shards."  
"Hey, Kagome!" said an all too familiar voice jarring her out of her thoughts and peacefulness. "Hey, Inuyasha." He walked over and scowled, "We're goin' on another shard hunt, and if you need more supplies from your time, get it now.'Cause we're leaving in the morning." He then stalked back to the village.

_**Later That Day**_

Kagome, after getting all of her things, came back to the village. "Kagome!" yelled the little kitsune, Shippou. "We just finished preparing our dinner." Kagome entered Kaede's hut to the scene of Sango hitting Miroku over the head with her giant boomerang, Hirikotsu. "Stupid hentai! You'll never learn." Sango sat down and began eating her fish and rice. Miroku, though, was passed out on the floor. Kagome sat down near the fire and ate as well.

"Kagome, did you bring any Ramen?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and said, "Yes I do," Inuyasha's ears perked up, "BUUT, Kaede already made us a nice meal so wait until tomorrow." Inuyasha growled and grabbed his fish and rice. He then sat down next to Kagome.

"Thank ye Kagome.'Tis wonderful that ye appreciate my cooking." Kaede said. "Oh, no problem Kaede. Your cooking is delicious, and apparently Inuyasha doesn't appreciate that." Inuyasha scowled at her. "Stupid wench..."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face was plastered to the floor in a second. "What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha screamed. "You shouldn't insult women, Inuyasha. They can be very sensitive", said Miroku...who finally woke up from his Hentai attack failure on Sango. "Keh. Why the hell should I care? I ain't no stupid wench." scoffed Inuyasha. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" screamed Kagome. "Inuyasha, you're so stupid. Calling Kagome names just isn't right. You should've learned by now." Inuyasha picked Shippou up by the tail. "Shut up runt." He threw Shippou into Kagome's lap and left the hut.

Kagome finished her food and set up her sleeping bag. "Goodnight guys" "Goodnight Kagome!" said everyone as they too settled down for the night.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Keh...stupid wench. You always get upset over the tiniest things. Although...I couldn't imagine someone else hurting you. Especially that fleabag Kouga. Mangy Ookami." Inuyasha thought. He was sitting up in his tree thinking until he drifted off into sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

The gang headed out right at dawn. They had been traveling, looking for more shards, for most of the day. So, they sat down and took a break and ate. Inuyasha finally got his precious Ramen and everyone else got Kagome's famous "ninja" food. Which is really just food from her time.

After they ate, they decided to just hang around. Although, Inuyasha was a little pissed off. He decided to go sit in a tree not too far away from the others.

"Weak humans. Can't they just keep going? It's not even dark yet and they want to camp here for tonight already." Inuyasha was jarred out of his thoughts when the wind gave way to the scent of grave yard soil and a hint of cherry blossoms. Kikyo. He rushed off to find her.

The rest of the gang saw him jumping away, and instantly knew where he was going. Everyone looked over at Kagome. She looked so sad and heartbroken. "Stupid Inuyasha. Doesn't he see that Kagome loves him?" Thought Miroku and Sango.

Suddenly, Kagome sensed an impure jewel shard coming at them fast from the south...The exact opposite what Inuyasha went to. "Guess we'll have to fight this youkai on our own." thought Kagome. "Hey guys! There's an impure shard heading this way!"  
Everyone got into battle positions.

The youkai came into sight and quickly came to the group. "So this is where I sensed the jewel shards! I will devour you and take the shards!" said the strange looking...cat youkai? It was hard to say exactly what it looked like. It was almost a mixture between a giant cheetah and a dragon. More catlike...except it was flying.

The youkai moved with precision as it dodged Hirikotsu, Shippou's fox-fire, and Miroku's sacred sutras. Kagome fired her arrows and managed to nick the youkai's shoulder. 'AAAGGGHH!" yelped the cat-dragon youkai. He then launched an attack on everyone. Firing scales from its tail. Miroku put a barrier around everyone.

What happened next will be etched into everyone's minds for the rest of their lives. Kagome went and tried to shoot an arrow at the youkai, and missed. Then, the youkai darted out, bit Kagome's arm, and shoved a claw right through Kagome's stomach.

"KIIIIYAAAA!" Kagome's blood curdling scream could be heard for miles...just shy of where Inuyasha was. She fell to the ground in a puddle of her own blood.

"KAGOME!" Shouted the group in unison. Sango quickly threw her Hirikotsu at the youkai along with Shippou's fox-fire and Miroku's sutras. The demon was instantly killed.

They ran over to Kagome, who was barely breathing and passed out on the ground.

_**Later That Night**_

Inuyasha was heading back to camp when he scented Kagome's blood in the air. He then stepped up his pace. When he reached the camp to see a startling discovery. Kagome was laid out on her sleeping bag, covered in bandages from the waist up. She was panting and sweating. The wound on her stomach obviously wasn't closed because it was still soaked from blood. His hear literally dropped to his feet. Kagome was on the brink of death...and it was all his fault.

Sango and Miroku glared at him from their spots by Kagome.

"What happened to her?"

"While you were off with that hollow shell Kikyo we were back here fighting an extremely fast cheetah-dragon youkai. Kagome was trying to shoot him with her sacred arrows when he lashed out and attacked her. He bit her arm and his claw went through her stomach. And, Inuyasha? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU TWO-TIMING EXCUSE OF A HANYOU!" Sango yelled at him.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at her. He lowered his head as this all sank in. "She's about to die from injuries that could have been prevented if I wouldn't have gone after Kikyo." Inuyasha thought to himself.

The others, after doing all they could to care for Kagome, settled down for the night. On the other hand, Inuyasha was seated next to Kagome. He slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep. The last thing he remembered was his inner youkai saying "Mate, mate was hurt. It was our fault mate was injured". His dreams were nightmares that would forever scar his mind.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this is my first FanFic ever and I hope I did a good job! Oh! And for those of you who don't know what some Japanese words mean here are their translations and definitions:**

**1) Hentai- pervert**

**2) Youkai- demon**

**3) Hanyou- half demon - half human half demon**

**4) Hirikotsu- (literally means) giant boomerrang**

**5) sutras- sacred papers with spells on them to purify and destroy youkai**

**I try to update as often as possible but I have school and friends and all that other stuff in life so deal with it if it takes me a week, kay? lol Thanks for reading! Review it too please! ~~AnimeFreak134~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Changes

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do NOT own Inuyasha! But I do own the strange cheetah-dragon youkai I made up! =P **

* * *

When the gang woke up they noticed Inuyasha next to Kagome looking at her with guilt in his eyes. Sango almost, and emphasize the almost, felt sorry for calling him a two-timing hanyou. Sadly, this was true...Inuyasha has snuck away again to go see his undead love Kikyo. Only because he has promised to protect her.

"Stupid hanyou, why can't you just stop going to see that shell of a woman and actually show Kagome how much you like her? And vice versa for Kagome." thought Shippou. "I wonder if Kagome will be okay." After realizing what he just thought he started to whimper and shed tiny tears of grief towards his mother figure. "Kagome...Please get better. You are just like my mom and I do not wish to lose a mother again." Shippou wiped away his tears and scampered over next to Kagome.

Inuyasha who was deep in his thoughts was jarred out of his thinking when he scented his brother. "Keh...What the hell is HE doing here? I can't just go and fight him, Kagome is still unconscious and I don't want to leave everyone here." Inuyasha growled under his breath. He scowled and looked back at Kagome. He just noticed something that wasn't there before, a glowing substance under her bandages on her arm. According to Miroku, that was where the youkai had bitten her. Inuyasha slowly unwrapped the bandages only to see a fully healed arm.

"Hey...uh...guys?" Inuyasha stuttered out. "What is it now, baka?" replied Sango. "Uh...you know how you said her arm had been bitten, Miroku? Well...it's completely healed...not even a scar." The group walked over and gasped in shock.

Inuyasha was about to say something else but a sudden whimper drew his attention. Kagome had just woken up. She panted and gasped for air while moaning and whimpering in pain. Inuyasha looked her straight in her vivid green eyes. "Hold on a second? When the hell did Kagome have green eyes? She always had a blue-gray colored eyes! And in the sun it was a light shade of brown...What happened to my Kagome?" He thought to himself.

Kagome looked around and scented something. A kind of woodsy smell and the smell of ...is that grass? She sniffed the air and verified where it was coming from. It was Shippou. He was right in her face crying his tiny tears and was hugging her. Since when could she scent things so well?

"Ship-pou" Kagome stuttered. "Kagome! Your okay!" cried the little kitsune.

"I'm so tired Shippou. What happened? Why does it hurt so much?" Kagome slurred out. She started to cough a little. Sango answered, "Kagome, you were attacked by the cheetah-dragon youkai...and there's a huge hole in your stomach." Sango didn't mention the bite mark that was on her arm that mysteriously disappeared. "What do you mean Sango? There's not a hole in my stomach...although...I think there is and opened wound. I can still smell the blood."

Inuyasha was shocked at hearing this. "Okay, first her bite mark disappears, then her eyes change color, and NOW she can smell blood? What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha silently fumed inside his own head.  
"Kagome, why are your eyes green? And why are your wounds mostly healed? They shouldn't have healed so quickly, even with your Miko powers..." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Kagome was dumbfounded. "My-My eyes are g-green?" she stuttered. She then sat up and went over to her yellow bag. "Kagome! You shouldn't be up and moving after the wounds you recei-" Miroku was cut short when he realized that Kagome was already healed. She was not whimpering or staggering. Something is going on...and it's really weird.

Kagome yelped when she saw her green eyes. "Kami! My eyes are green!" She scented a stream nearby and decided to go and try to wake herself up to prove that her eyes truly weren't green and that she was just hallucinating or it was just the trick of the sunlight. She took of in the direction of the stream.

Inuyasha stared at the spot Kagome was a second ago. "What the hell?" he said as he bolted after her. He followed her scent and found her sitting at the streams edge, cleaning her face with the water. Her ears twitched at the sound of Inuyasha's foot snapping a twig. "HOLY SHIT! Kagome, you have inu ears!" Inuyasha stated loudly with surprise clearly etched in his voice.

Kagome felt the top of her head, and for sure, there were inu ears on her head. She then noticed something different about her hands and teeth. Oh Kami, she had claws and fangs. "Wha-what happened to me?" she barely got out as she fell to her knees her eyes wide and staring blankly into nothing. Inuyasha rushed over and pulled her up.

"Kagome, what exactly did this "cheetah-dragon" youkai look like?" Inuyasha asked. "Well it looked like a giant cheetah with dragon claws and a tail. Its scales were a blue-ish green color and it also had wings." Inuyasha gaped at her. That youkai was no ordinary youkai...it was a rare species of youkai that had a special chemical in a single attack that could transform you into a hanyou, and a youkai depending on if u were hanyou or human at first.

"Uh...this isn't exactly gonna help you very much, but I Know what's happening to you..." Inuyasha trailed off, not wanting to finish what he was saying.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You're turning into...a…uh...how do I put this gently...an...inu-hanyou...like me?"

Kagome was too shocked...and passed out. "Kami, why is this happening to me?" was her last thought as she drifted off into the blackness of unconciousness.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yay! Another chappy done! Here are some more translations and definitions: **

**1) Miko- priestess - a very sacred woman who can shoot arrows surrounded in a purifying light to drastically harm any youkai or human**

**2) Kami- God**

**3) Inu- dog**

**Thanks again! Reviewing is even better! ~~AnimeFreak134~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Sesshomaru

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING relating to Inuyasha...except that AwEsOmE (but evil) cheetah-dragon youkai! XDD**

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! C'mon Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to shake Kagome out of her unconsciousness. "C'mon wench! Wake the hell up!" Inuyasha said with a little worry hidden in his voice. Kagome stirred and then woke. She looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Wide eyes that held betrayal, sadness, and anger. An emotion Kagome only wore when she and Inuyasha would bicker. But this was different. She was actually angry at him. Not annoyed or slightly angered, she was angry. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat after this revelation.

"Inu-Inuyasha" Kagome stuttered, "let go of me." Inuyasha let go of Kagome as she sat up. "Go away Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sad tone. "Wha-what?" Inuyasha sputtered. "I said go away." Kagome said as she turned her body to face the stream. "Why? What the hell did I do?" he said with an annoyed and slightly hurt voice. "What did you do? What did you do? You're asking me? You went to go see Kikyo AGAIN and left us. We were attacked by a demon and I almost died! INUYASHA IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I ALMOST DIED! And now I'm a hanyou! This never would have happened if you wouldn't have gone to Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she finally snapped. All Inuyasha could do was stare, wide-eyed, as Kagome started to cry. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"I said go away Inuyasha." Kagome said through her tears. Since he wouldn't leave she got up and decided to head back to camp. Half-way there she heard Inuyasha yelling at her to stop running. She didn't want anything to do with him for a while. Although, she had to stop when she scented another youkai. It smelled like trees and citrus. "Hmm...What could this youkai look like?" Kagome thought. Just then Kagome was tackled by Inuyasha. "Stupid! Didn't you hear me yelling at you to stop running? What if Sesshomaru saw you? He would have killed you?" Kagome then realized the scent was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. She sniffed the air and actually noticed Inuyasha's scent. It was the smell of trees and sakura flowers; giving him the smell of the woods, but with a more humanly scent.

Both of their ears twitched. A branch snapped and out of the bushes emerged Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha" he said in his stoic voice, "I have come to take the Tessaiga." He then peered over at Kagome and noticed her appearance. He scented the air only to find that her scent had gone from a humanly smell to more of a youkai scent...but still human. Hanyou. "It seems, Kagome, you have changed...No matter, I'll still kill both of you" he said as he lashed out with his claws and created his venom whip from his poison claws.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and dodged the attack. Kagome wiggled out of his grasp and went over to the sidelines and watched. Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga and attacked. "Wind Scar!" he yelled as the attack shredded the ground with its usual claw like slash. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin and deflected the attack. He then rushed forward and clashed swords with his little brother. "Give me the sword or pay with your life...and hers." He said as he pointed at Kagome with his spare hand. She immediately turned white. "Shut-up!" Inuyasha grunted as he pushed Sesshomaru away and then leapt away from him. "Adamant Barrage!" He yelled as hundreds of sharp ended crystals shot out at Sesshomaru. He easily dodged the attack and slashed out with his Tokijin, sending a giant slash of glowing power at Inuyasha. He tried to distinguish the power with his giant sword, but failed and received a large cut on his left arm.

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to make another attack against his brother as he was being distracted by the pain of his cut. He rushed out and made several slashes at Inuyasha. "Aaaghh!" Inuyasha yelped as he was cut by the poison claws of Sesshomaru's venom whip. Blood was dripping off the Hanyou as he gasped for breath. "So easily worn out, so weak and yet you still won't back down. Inuyasha you are so stupid." He said as he lashed out with his poison claws once again. Inuyasha received a large gash in his forehead and a cut on his chest.

"Die." Sesshomaru said as he rushed forward with his claws ready to go straight through Inuyasha's chest. "INUYASHAAA!" Kagome screamed as she launched herself in front of him and took the blow straight through the right side of her chest. "KIIYAAAAAA!" she screamed as she felt Sesshomaru's deadly claws pierce her skin and go straight through her chest. Blood leaked out of the wound like a running stream. He pulled back his hand and Kagome started to fall to the ground and onto the bloody ground. Inuyasha caught her before she could fall. "K-Kagome!" He yelled as he caught her. "KAGOMEE! Sesshomaru you BASTARD!"

Since Inuyasha wasn't holding the Tessaiga, he started to go full demon. He placed Kagome on the bloodied grass of the battleground and started to growl as his eyes turned to a blood red with tiny slits of blue and a black pupil. Two purple claw like slash marks appeared on the side of his face as his fangs and claws grew longer and more deadly. He growled menacingly as he lashed out against his dumbfounded brother. He moved with incredible speed as he scratched the air with his bloody claws and created the Blades of Blood. Sesshomaru received a few cuts to his arm, chest, and face. With the precision of a lion on the hunt, Inuyasha sped around to Sesshomaru's back. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha growled as he made four large gashes on his brothers back. Blood gushed out and Sesshomaru was brought to his knees. He was gasping for air through his clenched teeth. "I have to knock him out or kill him...he's out of control." Sesshomaru thought as he clenched his Tokijin in his hand. He sent a huge power surge toward Inuyasha and quickly retreated on his flying fur tail. (If you watch the anime he rides around on the fur tail thingy on his shoulder) Inuyasha on the other hand received a rather large gash on his chest; spreading from right under his chin to the top of his right leg. He collapsed and turned back into a Hanyou...a barely conscious one at that.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Sango, Miroku!" Shippou yelled. "What is it Shippou?" Sango said. "I smell Inuyasha and a lot of blood...also another scent that I don't really recognize. And then I smelled Sesshomaru. We have to go there now! I don't smell Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he and the group ran towards where he picked up Inuyasha's scent.

What they saw shocked them. The ground was torn to shreds and blood was everywhere. The trees around the battleground looked they had been flattened and then splintered into oblivion. But that wasn't even the worst part...Inuyasha was covered with a mixture of his and his brothers blood and was unconscious on the now red ground. He was still bleeding a bit from his wound on his chest and was barely breathing. They looked around the battlefield, only to stumble upon another form lying on the ground with a hole in its chest. It looked like another hanyou...but more familiar. "Kagome!" Shippou screeched as he scampered over to the figure. Blood was gushing from the hole in her chest and her breaths were so shallow that even Sesshomaru would have to be right next to her to hear them.

Sango and Miroku were shocked at what they saw and heard from Shippou. Miroku ran over to Inuyasha to try and bandage him up. Sango then rushed over to her sister figure Kagome. She was devastated when she got close enough to see her exact features. The hole through her chest was just gushing blood like a steadily flowing river. Her shirt was almost entirely covered in her own blood. Her breathing was low and she was in a puddle of her own blood. Sango then realized what her friend ACTUALLY looked like. She had inu ears, claws, fangs, and (now) a tail. What had happened to her that she could have changed her looks?

They dragged Kagome and Inuyasha back to their camp and started to dress their wounds. Inuyasha woke up after the bandages were applied and grunted as he sat up. All of the things that happened earlier rushed into his memory and he gasped as he searched the campground with his eyes until he spotted Kagome. She was once again unconscious and covered in bandages that were already soaked by the blood flowing from Kagome's wound. He stood up and walked over to her. "Kagome...if you wouldn't have jumped in front of Sesshomaru's hand you would still be okay, but instead you're almost dead and it's all my fault. I know I never told you this...and I have never said this to anyone besides my brother but...I love you Kagome and I need you to pull through and live!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, thanking the kamis that the others were asleep right now. He then gently placed his hand on the side of her head and took his thumb and ever so lightly wiped away the sweat from Kagome's face. Inuyasha laid down next to her and watched her as the night became evermore darker and the night went on like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well here is this chappy's translations/definitions~~**

**1) Tessaiga- Inuyasha's sword gifted ti him by his father; it is also a giant fang; there are four major attacks: Wind Scar, Adamant Barrage, Red Tessaiga, and Backlash Wave**

**2) Tokijin- Sesshomaru's sword made by a youkai sword-maker**

**3) Wind Scar- yellow energy; about 4 gash shaped energy "beams" form to attack**

**4) Adamant Barrage- Tessaiga turns into an aqua diamond coated sword that shoots sharp shards**

**5) Iron Reavor Soul Stealer- powerful claw attack**

**6) Blades of Blood- needs blood to use; shoots off a couple "blades" of blood**


	4. Chapter 4: The Shatter of Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: NONE of this belongs to me! Inuyasha... devestatingly... is NOT my own.**

* * *

'Kagome...why won't you wake up? Why can't your Hanyou powers just heal you?' Just then Inuyasha noticed the very subtle glow of something toxic. Poison. 'Dam...I forgot he attacked her with his claws...poison claws at that...Wait, doesn't that mean-' "Kagome!" Inuyasha sobbed silently.

Kagome is a Hanyou...Poison is the only thing that Hanyou's can't "wash-out" of their bodies. They can't heal. They die no matter how small the amount of poison is. 'Sh-she doesn't stand a chance. I need to find a cure!' His heart began to break when he looked at Kagome's features more closely.

She was paler than her white school blouse and she looked like she was in serious pain. Her fingers and cheek were icy cold. The slow and small rise of her chest was the only thing to tell you that she was alive. Just then, she whimpered in pain. That was when Inuyasha's heart shattered. He started to slowly cry. He sniffled. 'That scent...It's Kikyo's! I have to ask her if she knows of any cures for poison!'

Inuyasha leapt up and towards Kikyo, unknowingly being glared at by 4 sets of eyes. Sango looked pissed. She was literally steaming. 'That two-timing hentai bakka! I'm going to kill that worthless mutt!' she screamed in her head. Of course Sango had to take out her anger on some. That someone is none other than Miroku. The poor houshi was being beaten senseless because of her immeasurable anger. "Sang-AGH!" Miroku tried to say as Sango wacked him with her Hirikotsu as she chased him around their little campsite. Miroku fell right on his face. On the other hand, Shippou and Kirara were looking over Kagome as she slowly started to flutter her pale eyelids. "Sango Miroku! Stop! I think Kagome is waking up!" Shippou yelled. "Mew!" chirped Kirara as she confirmed Shippou's statement.

_**INUYASHA AND KIKYO**_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed behind her ghostly pale form. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she said in her own stoic voice with a tinge of surprise. "I need to know if you know any cures for poison!" Kikyo frowned ever so slightly and said, "Why do you ask? Is this so that you can heal my copy?" Inuyasha was a bit startled by her choice of words but kept his composure. "She's not a copy...She's her own person...and, yes it is for Kagome. You have to understand that if you don't help she will die!"

_**KAGOME AND GROUP**_

"Can you hear me? Kagome wake up! If you can hear me squeeze my hand!" Sango said through her slight tears. Kagome gently squeezed Sango's hand. "San-go?" Kagome stuttered. "Oh, Kagome! You're awake!" Sango cried. "Kagome!" Shippou and Miroku said as they rushed over. "Whe-where's Inuyasha?" she stuttered out. Sad looks covered everyone's faces. "Uh...Kagome...We believe that Inuyasha went into the forest looking for...Kikyo" Miroku slowly and guiltily stated. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango said as Kagome's heart literally shattered at this revelation.

"H-he went looking for Kikyo...even though he knew that I was severely wounded? Does that mean, h-he doesn't lo-love m-me?' Kagome thought as she started to cry. She was sad; yet she was angrier than she ever had been. "Do I look okay?" Kagome screeched as she suddenly bolted up from her lying position on the ground. "I'm almost killed by a demon because Inuyasha was with Kikyo, then I turn into a dirty half-breed because of that, I get attacked by HIS brother, I nearly die and he STILL goes to see Kikyo! Why in Hell would I be okay?" Kagome yelled as she cried her heart out. Suddenly, she started growling. "K-Kago-me? Wh-What's ha-happening to your f-face?" Shippou squeaked as he noticed Kagome's eyes turning blood red with piercing blue pupils. Blue claw-mark like markings appeared on her cheeks. Two on each cheek. A silver crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her fangs and claws grew longer as the growling deepened. "K-Kagome?" Sango said, "Are you okay?"

"!" Kagome let out a blood curtailing scream/growl. Everyone was taken aback by the scream so deafening that they had to cover their ears. Kagome leapt into the forest faster than lightning, leaving the group very startled.

**_INUYASHA_**

Inuyasha was on his way back to the campsite when he heard a scream. 'Shit! What was that?' he thought as he pushed himself faster into the forest to get back faster.

He was half-way there when he suddenly sensed and attack coming toward him. He dodged the ...was that a sacred arrow? "Kagome?" he said as he saw what looked like another scared arrow come his way. Only, it wasn't a sacred arrow because the shape was off...It almost looked like...claw-marks? 'I-it can't be Kagome! She's wounded and can barely move!' he thought to himself.

"SACRED SLASH!" Kagome screeched as she lashed out another deadly attack. She jumped up towards Inuyasha and slashed his arm.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered out as he was slashed by Kagome's overly-long claws. 'Sh-She went full youkai!' "Grrrrrrrrrrr" Kagome growled as Inuyasha looked at her new features. She now had a long midnight blue tail, bloody claws (from attacking Inuyasha), and strange claw-like markings on her wrist and half of her arm.

She suddenly charged forward and sent her claws right through Inuyasha's stomach so fast he didn't even know what hit him. "AAAAGH!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome withdrew her claws from his stomach. His arm was pressed tightly to his stomach to help slow down the bleeding.

The youkai in Kagome deeds being done let Kagome's Hanyou side take over again. She was covered in blood, except, it wasn't hers. It was Inuyasha's. "Dosh-de! Dosh-de! Dosh-de!" Kagome kept muttering to herself.

Inuyasha, being part demon, was already healing from his wounds. He walked over to Kagome just as she started to cry and slowly fall to the ground from exhaustion. "K-Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha said very sadly. "I-I'm so-sorry Inu-Inuyasha! I di-didn't wa-want to hu-hurt y-you!" Kagome said through her sobbing. "It's not your fault Kagome! It was your youkai! And that probably only happened because of me." Inuyasha said as he laid his head on her neck. Inuyasha started crying. 'H-He's actually crying f-for me?' Kagome lifted his face to hers. She looked him in the eyes, "Inuyasha, It's not your fault."

Then, Inuyasha lowered his lips to hers and they kissed. A very loving and forgiving kiss. They pulled apart and Kagome said what Inuyasha thought she would never say, "I love you." she then passed out from exhaustion, and thankfully not from her wounds. Since she had gone full demon, she was healed of all of her poison wounds.

"I love you too, Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked back to the campsite while holding Kagome bridal style.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so looong to update! I was just sooo busy with Christmas and school and other stuff! Hope you liked it! Here are the Translation (s):**

**1) Dosh-de: it means "no" or "don't" but in this story it is the first one**


	5. Chapter 5: Hanyou Recovery

**DISCLAIMER: Again i do NOT own or possess anything about Inuyasha! Although Kagome's transformation is all my idea! **

**I think I might make a drawing of what I want her to look like according to my story! Check out my Photobucket account please! I should have the pick of Kagome up hopefully within the next 3 days! My username is AnimeFreak134 (same as on here XDD)**

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were sitting around the campsite worrying about Kagome and even Inuyasha. As much as Sango was angry at him for what he did, she didn't want Kagome's youkai to kill Inuyasha...she would never forgive herself if she ever did that. 'If that half-breed comes back alive ...I'LL KILL HIM! That jerk almost completely destroyed Kagome's heart...' Sango thought to herself.

Miroku and Shippou were currently discussing if they should ride Kirara into the woods to try and find Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well Miroku, if we try and look for them wouldn't that be a bad idea since Kagome went full youkai?" Shippou stated. "Oh, yes. I had forgotten." He said as he slipped his hand towards Sango's butt.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!"  
_**SLAP!**_  
"Stupid Hentai! I thought you would have learned by now to stop your hand from wandering!" Sango screeched at Miroku. "Well, you see Miss Sango; my hand has a mind of its own" Miroku said plainly. Shippou sweat dropped.

Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha stepped out of the forest still holing the unconscious but totally unwounded Kagome. "In-Inuyasha! You're bleeding!" Shippou said. Inuyasha took a couple steps forward before collapsing from all the blood he had lost. Kagome rolled out of his grasp as he landed sideways on the ground passed out.

'Oh great...now we have two unconscious Hanyous...' Miroku thought as he went over to Inuyasha to try and bandage his wounds. "S-Sango...the wound goes all the way through his stomach straight to his back! Quick! Pass me Kagome's special ointment from her pack and a few bandages!" Miroku said as Sango tossed him the items he requested.

Sango was leaning over Kagome trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes. "Kagome! What happened? Are you hurt?"  
Sago said bluntly. At the sound of those words Kagome started to cry. "I-I did that to Inuyasha!" she said through her silent sobs. Sango realizing that Kagome had gone full youkai was sorry for saying that straight out but she needed to know what had happened.

Seeing Inuyasha unconscious on the ground a few feet away, Kagome got up and ran to him. She immediately used her Miko powers to start healing his wounds. When she was finished, he wasn't completely healed but the cut on his wrist was gone and the hole in his stomach just looked like someone had cut a jagged circled on his skin about a half-inch deep. The bleeding had stopped but before that happened the blood had formed a shallow puddle around Inuyasha. Kagome was still crying ever so slightly when Inuyasha started to wake up. She was relieved that he had woken up as fast as he did. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she suddenly leaned down and hugged him as she started sobbing.

Eyes wide, Inuyasha slowly hugged back and smiled ever so slightly through the small pain coming from his stomach. "Kagome, there is no need to cry. I am okay." he whispered. "B-but I did that to you!" she said slightly pulling back from him just enough to look into his liquid gold eyes. "No, you didn't. It was your youkai and it was my fault. I should have told someone I was looking for Kikyo ONLY to find some kind of cure for your poison."He said sternly. Kagome kept crying but hugged him again. "K-Kagome...I didn't get the chance to tell you this before you passed out but ...I love you too." He said quietly so only Kagome could hear. Kagome's eyes went wide, "Y-you really mean it?" "Yes, Kagome, I do mean it."

Smiling, Kagome kissed Inuyasha for the second time, except this time, they kissed out of happiness. The rest of the group, not wanting to be seen watching the couple, were hiding in the bushes observing their actions. "GAAAH!" Miroku said as he covered Shippou's eyes as Inuyasha and Kagome kissed. "Miroku! Hey! Cut it out! Let me see! Let me see!" Shippou whined. "Shush Shippou. Do you want Inuyasha to know we are here watching him? And, you should wait till you are older to see this." Sango, not wanting to intrude the Hanyous, had her back turned and was further into the small clearing behind the bush. "Houshi-sama...why are you spying on Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango said. Miroku turned around to see Sango popping a vein anime style. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh-AUGH!" Miroku slurred out as he was hit over the head with Sango's over sized Hirikotsu.  
'How the hell does such a petite woman as Sango carry around a boomer rang that's taller than her and probably ways more than me and Inuyasha combined?' the Houshi thought as he slowly recovered from his thwack.

Inuyasha was sitting up while Kagome was in his lap. He observed her features. 'That's weird...the marks on her face and wrists are still there, along with her tail, but not her red eyes and piercing blue pupils...' Her hair had actually gone from a shiny black to a very dark shade of midnight blue with neon green streaks here and there. 'Interesting look' he thought, 'Hrm...I'm kind of hungry...wonder if Kagome has any ramen in her bag-' he was interrupted in his thoughts by the sound of Sango yelling at Miroku and the echo of him getting thwacked by Hiraikotsu. Snickering Inuyasha yelled, "Were you watching us you nosy Houshi?" the obvious frustration in his voice as he too popped a vein anime style.

"Told you houshi-sama." Sango said while laughing.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's muscles slack and knew she had probably fallen asleep. There was only a streak of the setting sun's light in the sky now. He didn't have time to make ramen so he just grabbed an apple and jumped up into the nearest tree with Kagome. 'She looks so peaceful in her sleep' he thought while eating his apple. When he was finished eating, he too fell asleep with Kagome still tucked in his arms high up in a beautiful tree surrounded by the red and orange leaves of the autumn season.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, look! I posted this real quick! It's an apology for taking so long to post! Well here are translations and definitions!**

**1) Miko- priestess with special abilities (sorry i forget if i already did this one)**

**2) Houshi & Houshi-sama- it means "good monk" but i prefer it to mean "monk"; "sama" is just a way people refer to someone with respect**

**Yay! Another chappy down and only like 3 or 4 to go! XDD Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Finding of Naraku

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**I love this story! It's my first fanfic ever and I hope it's doing good! I just wrote another fanfic about Bleach and I'm wondering if i should post it up! Please leave a comment to tell me yes or no!**

* * *

In the morning everyone was up except for the Hanyous who were still asleep in the tree. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms and both were sleeping peacefully. The others were eating some fruit while cleaning up the campsite. Miroku suggested that they wake up Inuyasha and Kagome, but Sango convinced him that if he did that Inuyasha would end up beating Miroku to a pulp for waking Kagome up.

Because Shippou knew Kagome wouldn't let Inuyasha kill him, he decided to go wake them up. He hopped up the tree and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha! Psssst! Inuyasha! Wake up!" Shippou whispered. Ears twitching, Inuyasha opened his eyes and grabbed Shippou by the tail. "What the hell do you want runt?" Inuyasha said a little too loudly. He hit Shippou on the head not realizing Kagome had been awoken by Inuyasha's yelling. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said in that certain tone of voice a woman gets when she's angry at someone. 'Oh Shit!' Inuyasha thought.

_**SIT!**_

_**BAM!**_

*insert Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground*

"GAAAAHHH!" Inuyasha groaned after landing on the ground 20 feet below where he used to be in the tree. "What the hell was that for wench?"Left eye twitching Kagome glared at him. 'Oh for the love of...I just had to call her that' he thought to himself. "Inuyasha...SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled. When she was done there was a five foot deep Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground. "Humph" was all Kagome said as she walked past him to the rest of the group. Shippou and Miroku were laughing while Sango was just smiling. "Sorry to wake you two but we just wanted to get started on our journey again...We've had a few...unpleasant...delays." Sango said as Kagome approached her. "Oh no problem Sango" Kagome said, "It's not your fault Inuyasha's a bakka." Kagome side commented mostly to herself.

"You know I can hear you! Unlike humans I have good hearing!" Inuyasha yelled from his hole as he tried to get out.

After the gang was done packing they headed out on their trip to gather more jewel shards and try and find Naraku. There was only about four more jewel shards to collect the two in Kouga's legs, the one in Kohaku's back, and then there was one that was probably in the forehead of some weak demon. Kagome was looking at her hair, claws, and markings that were visible to her at the time wondering why they didn't go away after she went hanyou again. From what she could see on her hair, there were really cool neon green highlights in a very dark midnight blue. Her claws were sharper and longer along with her fangs. She had purple slash like markings on her forearms and wrists. Her ankles and part of her leg had a blue marking swirling around them; almost like a ribbon wrapped around her legs and wouldn't let go. Last, but DEFINATELY not least, she had a tail. 'Wait! Hold on a sec! I have a freaking tail?' Kagome thought to herself. She swished it into her hands so she could feel its texture. It was soft and fuzzy. 'Wow, it feels just like a plush animal!' she cheerfully thought as she stroked her midnight blue tail with a neon green tip. 'Wonder why Inuyasha doesn't have a tail...'

Inuyasha was keeping a good eye on Kagome and his surroundings after they had to take a dirt path through a forest. 'Stupid forest...I shouldn't be worrying so much. I'm right here so if anything happens I can protect Kagome' He thought almost bumping into the topic of his thoughts. "I sense a shard of the Shikon No Tama!" Kagome said. "Finally! Something to do!" Inuyasha said excitedly. "It only feels like one shard in a weak youkai, so it shouldn't be that exciting" Kagome said calmly. "Keh, who cares? At least I get a little bit of exercise besides walking." Inuyasha stated as a snake youkai came into view.

'This is almost going to be too easy' he thought. Inuyasha charged towards the snake youkai ready to attack. "It's in its forehead!" Kagome yelled. On that comment, Inuyasha stuck his claws right into the weak snake's forehead, pulling out a jewel shard. The snake's body evaporated. "That was too easy" Inuyasha said tossing the shard to Kagome. She was smiling. "You know what this means right?" "Uhhhh...that we have one more shard?" Inuyasha said stupidly. "No you silly bakka! It means that we have all the shards except for the ones that Naraku, Kouga, and Kohaku have. We can go fight Naraku and take his part of the jewel, get the other ones, and finish the jewel!" Kagome said. Everyone in the group was excited; the battle against their worst enemy was going to be soon. They could finally all get their vengeance, or in Inuyasha's case now, only the rest of the jewel. No emotion was left for Kikyo except anger and hatred. She had refused to help Kagome when she was about to die.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara caught onto Naraku's cent and had been following it for a couple of days. They were so close that Kagome could now sense his demonic aura. Almost as if it appeared out of nowhere, Naraku's huge castle was sitting about 200 yards in front of them surrounded by a barrier. Inuyasha simply used his red Tessaiga to cut through the barrier.

It took them about 10 minutes to make it to the large courtyard where Kagome could sense Naraku's aura. As soon as they entered the empty courtyard, a large barrier went up around the enter thing. 'Damn!' Inuyasha thought. Just then, they all heard a slight laughing coming from the other end of the large courtyard. Naraku. "It's so nice of you to find the rest of the jewel shards for me. All I need is your half and the jewel will be complete. Sango's and Kagome's eyes went wide while Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha and even Miroku were growling. Next to Naraku were two badly beaten and bloody bodies. "You BASTARD!" Sango yelled as she started to shed her tears for the loss of her only family member. "What did you do to Kohaku!" She was sobbing now.

Kagome was just plain angry. "NARAKU!" she yelled, "You will pay for what you did to Kohaku and Kouga!" She dashed forward out of anger. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha shouted. Too late. "SACRED SLASH!" She screamed as she sent her deadly attack forward. It didn't leave a scratch on Naraku at all. He shot miasma at Kagome, sending her into a coughing fit. She couldn't see. Naraku shot out one of his creepy vine arms and made a cut on Kagome's left arm. Inuyasha had pushed her slightly out of the way so he could take the blow but Naraku slightly changed the course of the arm, therefore giving Kagome a cut. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as the Tessaiga released the attack. It cut off a few of Naraku's vine arms, but that was all. Kagome went back to the rest of the group and kept shooting scared arrows, while Miroku was throwing sacred sutras at the poisoness insects that were always around Naraku, Shippou was using his fox fire to help Miroku, and Sango was throwing her Hirikotsu at Naraku while riding on Kirara's back. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha shouted as his sword transformed into a large aqua colored diamond and shot off hundreds of deadly shards. "Augh!" Naraku gasped as a few of the shards hit his chest. The jewel in his body instantly regenerated the missing parts of his body.

Inuyasha was the only one making progress on hitting Naraku, along with Kagome who kept most of the vine arms away from Inuyasha as he kept releasing Wind Scars and Adamant Barrages against Naraku. All of a sudden, Inuyasha's sword was knocked out of his hands and landed a good 60 yards away from him. Naraku shot out one of his vines and sent it straight through Inuyasha's stomach. "GAAAH!" He screamed as he started to bleed. Several more vines came and left deep cuts all over him. Without his sword, Inuyasha couldn't contain is youkai. When he was about to die in battle, his youkai would take over. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed DON'T TRANSFORM!" Growling could be heard everywhere.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: No translations or definitions this chapter! Oooh! Wanted to let you know that there is probably only going to be like 2 more chapters.**


	7. Chappy7: Bloodshed of an Innocent Hanyou

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Inuyasha...:[**

**Well this is the SECOND to last chapter in my story! Please no flames for what you read there is gonna be a twist in the next chappy!**

* * *

Growling was the only sound that could be heard in the courtyard of the malicious hanyou Naraku. Well, except for the screams of Kagome stating that Inuyasha shouldn't transform. "INUYASHA! PLEASE! DON'T TRANSFORM!" she sobbed. He was covered in his own blood. His bangs were matted with blood and were covering his eyes. Even though his eyes were covered the obvious signs of a youkai were seen on his features. Purple claw-like marks appeared on his cheeks along with his wrists. His claws grew longer and sharper as well as his fangs. And the growling. The horrible nightmarish growling was resounding off the walls.

Raising his head, he slightly turned his body. Kagome was running towards him. "NO KAGOME! DONT COME ANY CLOSER!" Inuyasha screamed in his thoughts as he tried to regain control. Tears streaming down her face Kagome came up to him "INUYASHAAA!" she yelled as she pretty much rammed into him while at the same time hugging him. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he growled as he grabbed Kagomes arms so tight his claws dug deep into her pale flesh. "AAHH!" she squealed. He shoved her away from him growling even more. "KAGOME! GET AWAY BFROM HIM!" Sango screeched. "KAGOME!" Shippou yelled. Too late. Raising his razor sharp claws above his head, Inuyasha glared at Kagome. His red eyes with blue pupils were peering into her frightened doe eyes. "I-Inuyasha?" she whimpered out too scared to do anything. Bringing down his claws so fast they were a blur, he slashed Kagome. Five deep gashes appeared going from right below her throat to the top of her right leg. "KIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream. Blood pouring down her clawed up body, Kagome fell to the bloody ground.

"..." was all Kagomes friends could think as they all stared with wide eyes at Inuyasha's claws, dripping with Kagome's blood. At this point Shippou and Sango were crying, Miroku was still staring wide eyed at Kagome's life-less body, and Naraku who was laughing evilly.

"Foolish weaklings! You can't even seem to tell who is on your side or not!" Naraku laughed evilly as he sent his vines out. The vines wound their way around Kagome's shaking body. Her eyes wide open and lifeless. The bright color in her beautiful green eyes was replaced by a dull sheen. She looked dead, but she was still slightly alive. The extremely slow and shallow breaths were the only sign that she was still alive.

Inuyasha jumped towards Naraku but was instantly knocked backwards. His bloody claws lashed attacks at Naraku's vines. He actually was able to disintegrate most of the vines. Although, Naraku generated them back instantly. All of a sudden Inuyasha's bloody claws grabbed the side of his head and started to thrash around. "Get...out...of...my...HEAD!" he yelled as he finally got control back. All of his youkai features disappearing. No memory of what he had done was in his head. It was obvious at the confused look in his golden eyes. "HA! Hanyou, you seemed so confident that you will win, yet you can't even seem to remember what you did!" Naraku spat at him. Naraku then lifted Kagome's nearly dead body into the air. Wide honey gold eyes stared at the gruesome sight before him. "K-Kagome? KAGOMEEE! What did you do to her you bastard?" Inuyasha growled at him.

"Me?" Naraku said sarcastically, "I didn't do anything to her Inuyasha. You did."

Memories flooded back into his mind. Blood. So much blood. Kagome's blood. KAGOME! His bangs went over his eyes, but you could almost tell he was about to cry, but by nature, he held them back and just glared at Naraku."Since you won't attack me, I guess I'll have to play a little game with you." Naraku said mockingly. "What sick joke are you trying to pull now?" Inuyasha growled out. "Well, you can either save Kagome or you cou-" he was cut off as Inuyasha yelled, "OF COURSE I CHOOSE TO SAVE KAGOME! WHY WOULDN'T I?" "Now, now. Let me finish. You could save Kagome or you could save that other wench you love so much, Kikyo." He said with an evil smirk on his pale face as he pulled Kikyo out of his tangle of disgusting vines.

Again, utter silence filled the courtyard. Shock was on the group's faces. Sadly, Kagome looked even worse being held up in the air, blood literally streaming to the ground. Kikyo, on the other hand, was wide awake crying. "Inuyasha! Save me! She is going to die anyway! You have to pick me! You loved me first! You love me more! She's just a pathetic copy of me!" she screeched while sobbing.

Inuyasha knew who he was going to pick. He felt total guilt for his decision. If he chose one, the other would die. That's it. My choice has been made. He dashed over to Tessaiga. It transformed in his hand. Running so fast he couldn't be seen, he sliced off one of the tentacles holding one of the women.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" Kikyo screamed out as the life was squeezed out of her clay body. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms still bleeding ever so slightly and still deathly pale. Her eyes made her look dead since they were dull and wide open. Again, her shallow breath was the only sign of her living, even shallower and slower than before.

Inuyasha instantly attacked Naraku. "WINDSCAR! ADAMANT BARRAGE!" he yelled unleashing two attacks at once. Both hitting the surprised Naraku point blank. Attacks were being fired everywhere. It was Inuyasha then Naraku. Then it was Sango and Kirara with Hirikotsu. Then it was back to Naraku. Miroku and Shippou kept the vines away from the others. All of a sudden, Naraku formed a black orb of powerful energy and shot it like a beam straight at Inuyasha. "BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha said swinging his sword down with one hand. The attack was instantly shot back at Naraku in four tornado looking columns of black energy mixed with the energy from Inuyasha's own attack. It hurtled towards an unsuspecting Naraku and hit him right where the rest of the jewel was. Right where his heart was supposed to be. Naraku's cold eyes were wide open and glaring at Inuyasha. "GAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHH!" was the last sound you could hear from the evil Hanyou who started this whole mess. The only thing left was the other half of the Shikon No Tama.

The hanyou with the bloody claws, robe, and matted hair fell to one knee sobbing. Kagome had finally come to...but only barely. "I-Inu-Inu-ya-sha...I-I...l-l-love y-y-you...a-and I-I -f-forgive y-yo-you..." Kagome said with her last breath as her eyes finally closed and her breathing stopped altogether. Wide, shocked, and pain filled honey golden eyes stared at the limp body of the beautiful Hanyou. The hanyou with midnight blue hair along with neon green highlights, beautiful Inu-youkai markings, and the silky tail and adorable ears. "KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha sobbed and yelled with so much emotion everyone in the group started sobbing as well...they knew that their dear miko hanyou had left the world of the living.

The epic battle was over, the jewel was complete, and the world's kindest, most beautiful miko hanyou was dead.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sad right? I really didn't want to kill Kagome but it kinda fit i with the story. In my eyes this was a story about how much Kagome loved Inuyasha. She loved him so much she risked her life to try and help him, actually getting killed in the process...My FAVE part about this chappy is that I got to kill Kikyo lol well on ONE more chappy left. I wrote this entire story a couple weeks ago and had to type it up to put it on here. Did EVERY SINGLE chappy EXCEPT for the last one...lol I need ideas...I know! I'll ask my friends! ROFL...Why'd I just ell you that? Well anyway Happy New Year! ~~AnimeFreak134**


	8. Chapter 8: The Perfect Ending

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, don't own Inuyasha!**

**Well this is my FIANL chappy for this story! It took a REALLY long time to write this AwEsOmE chappy! Hope it's great!**

* * *

"Kagome….Kagome….Damnit! Come on wake up Kagome! You can't be dead! You're the strongest person I have ever known!" Inuyasha was sobbing as he gently shook her brittle form. All color left her beautiful green eyes. They were now a dull hazel. Her skin was becoming even paler by the minute. Her once beautiful midnight blue hair was no longer full of life… it was limp and had no shine. Shippou broke into tears screaming, "KAGOME! M-My momma died again!" He was totally devastated. He had already lost his real mother and now he lost the closest thing he could have as another mom again. The little kitsune jumped over to where Inuyasha and Kagome's body were. He jumped on her and hugged her while sobbing. Sango was bawling into Miroku's chest not wanting to look at her dead sister. Just like Shippou, she had lost a family figure once again. She was now completely alone. No Kohaku, No Kagome. Just Sango. Miroku, on the other hand, was the only one not truly sobbing. Small trails of tears slowly running down his cheeks. He was extremely sad but he had not had the deep connections to her as the others did. While this was going on, everyone forgot about the completed sacred jewel. Even Inuyasha.

_**INSIDE KAGOME'S SOUL**_

_'Wh-Where am I?"_ Kagome thought to herself. She stared around the area she was in. All she could see was an endless dark purple and black mixed together along with some pink, nothing else. Memories flooded into her head and she began to cry. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she sobbed. She was dead. She could never go back to see her friends or her family ever again. "Sh-Shippou! My little kitsune!" she cried even harder realizing not only could she not see him, she could never be there for him. Ever. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Mom, Souta, Gramps, Shippou….Inuyasha her true love. Never to be seen by her again. Her lasts words to him were true and she did not blame him for her death at all. As her soul started to drift towards heaven, the last thing she thought was, _'I love you, Inuyasha.'_

_**KAGOME'S FRIENDS**_

The rest of the gang that was left departed from the courtyard with the completed jewel, still crying over the loss of their dear miko hanyou as well as Kohaku. Sad to say, the only one who had actually cared about Kuga in the small group was Kagome so there was no tears shed for the Ookami.

_'Why did this have to happen to my Kagome? Damnit! Why?'_ Inuyasha was screaming in his mind. He was holding Kagome's body bridal style along with Shippou who was curled up on her stomach sleeping. Sango was also being held bridal style in Miroku's arms. She had fallen asleep. So much loss in one day was too much for the young taijiya.

On the wind, Inuyasha scented Sesshomaru. _**'Tensaiga, Sesshomaru has the healing sword Tensaiga.' **_Inuyasha's inner youkai said in his mind. A light bulb clicked on in his head. He could beg Sesshomaru to revive her! Why didn't he think of it before! "I'll be right back!" Inuyasha yelled as he darted off towards his brother's scent leaving Sango and Miroku behind as well a Kirara.

_**WITH SESSHOMARU**_

Inuyasha broke into the clearing where the great demon lord of the Western Lands was. Sesshomaru instantly jumped in front of Rin protectively. "Inuyasha, why are _you_ here?" he said with acid in a stoic voice. I need you to bring Kagome back." Inuyasha said from behind his bangs. "Why would this Sesshomaru bring a filthy half-breed back to life? They are like parasites. No matter how many you kill, they just keep coming back." He said in his unemotional voice. "Fine than you selfish bastard, I'll go, but the next time I see your ugly face I'll make sure to kick your fuckin' ass!" Inuyasha said as he jumped back towards the others.

_**THE GANG**_

Inuyasha made it back to the group. "What was that for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him. "Uhh….nothing thought I smelled a youkai." He mumbled. Miroku shrugged it off. They were heading back to Kaede's village so that Kagome could have a proper burial. Unlike Kohaku and Kouga who were buried in the courtyard where they had fought Naraku. She was the most powerful miko alive and she deserved a proper burial for her kindness to others and for all the people she had helped and cared for. Why must such beautiful and good things be taken away from the world of the living? Are the kamis so selfish that they cannot allow such a perfect creation to live on Earth instead of in heaven with them?

Just then, the jewel pulsed in Inuyasha's Fire Rat robe pocket. He stopped in his tracks. _'Of course! I can wish Kagome back!'_ Inuyasha thought with hope slowly returning to the mourning hanyou. He yanked the jewel out of his pocket. He was about to make a wish when he realized that the jewel was still tainted. _'Damnit! Wait, what if I were to…' _Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's cold hand and pushed the jewel into her palm. He closed her pale fingers around it and hoped that somehow her touch could purify it. All of a sudden a burst of pink light shot from Kagome's hand. When Inuyasha opened her cold appendage, the jewel had been miraculously purified! _'Holy Shit! It worked! ' _

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were gawking at what had just happened. The jewel had been purified in the dead miko hanyou's hand.

"Shikon No Tama, I wish Kagome was alive again." Inuyasha whispered. The jewel began to glow a spectrum of many different colors. Then, all of a sudden it disappeared.

_**INSIDE KAGOME'S SOUL**_

Kagome had been watching from deep inside her pure soul her friends. She was interrupted from her train of thought as a very bright light emanated from the object that had just vanished in front of her friends' eyes. The Shikon jewel. It spoke out in a deep voice, "Kagome Higurashi, your Hanyou has wished you alive again. This wish comes with a price. You must choose between your powers. You can stay a Hanyou or you could be turned back into a regular Miko. Although, if you chose to be a Hanyou, you would lose your miko powers. If you were to choose to be a miko, you would lose your hanyou powers." The dear miko hanyou was stunned… She had to choose between being a Hanyou and being a human Miko. Her thoughts were dead set on one choice. "Shikon No tama, I have made my decision. I chose to be…"

_**THE GANG**_

Inuyasha waited for a whole five minutes before he finally thought his beloved would never come back to live on earth. He gave up, as simple as that. His heart broken beyond repair. Another minute had passed as Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes. All of a sudden, Kagome's wounds started to heal. The group stared in awe as the final cut sealed and disappeared without leaving a mark, not even a scar. It was like she was never hurt. Her chest started to rise and fall with her slow breathing. Coughing emanated from Kagome's mouth. Her head lifted up as she put her hand in front of her mouth as blood came out. She was no longer injured but there was still some blood in her lungs from her wounds. She finally stopped coughing. Kagome opened her eyes to reveal her glorious neon green pupils, shining with happiness and life.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped his eyes as wide as saucers. Kagome smiled her fangs protruding from her pink lips. Tears flowed down her face as she suddenly hugged Inuyasha. He held her even tighter in his arms, burying his face in her luscious hair. "I thought I would never see you again!" Kagome sobbed. "It's okay now koi, everything's okay." Inuyasha set Kagome's feet on the ground as they separated slightly. "I love you Inuyasha!" she said happily. "I love you too, K'gome." The couple's lips met and a very passionate kiss occurred between to two _**permanent**_ hanyous.

About halfway through the little fluff scene with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango dragged Miroku behind some bushes and Shippou followed as well as Kirara. As Inuyasha was kissing Kagome, he heard a loud slap and a shout of "_Pervert!_" coming from the bushes. He laughed as well as Kagome. Everything was back to the way it was, and better than ever!

_**~*~FIVE YEARS LATER~*~**_

It had been five joyful years of peace and tranquility in the feudal era. Kagome had shown her family from 500 years in the future her new and permanent look. Her family, especially Souta, accepted her. Although, since the jewel was gone, Kagome had to choose which time she wanted to live in. Her mother told her it was up to herself. So, Kagome said goodbye to her family and headed towards the well to the feudal era.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had three rambunctious little kids. Shippou had grown to look like a ten year old would look if he was human; about four feet tall, he had gotten rid of the bow and kept his hair short, and he was wearing the same type of clothing he had worn as a kit except in a larger size. No changes for the cute two tailed cat demon, Kirara, except she ended up getting a bit more fuzzy and cute. If that was even possible.

Inuyasha and Kagome. The most perfect couple in the feudal era. They had married and had an adorable girl named Yuki, for she had been born during the winter and for her beautiful silver hair she had. Yuki had the world's cutest little Inu ears on her head! They were a deep midnight blue and were soft as velvet. Every day Kagome and Inuyasha would smother their daughter with love and affection, as well as each other. They had their own special, and extremely large for the feudal era, hut in the middle of _Inuyasha's Forest. _Kagome was now pregnant again and Inuyasha was on constant lookout for any youkai that might unluckily wander through the clearing their hut was in and be slaughtered by an overprotective hanyou. Kagome and Inuyasha were constantly bickering, taking care of their daughter, and occasionally fighting off youkai for pay. Life was perfect for the hanyous, and it would be forever.

_**!*+*!*+*!*+*! THE END !*+*!*+*!*+*!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yuki means snow! Well how'd you like it? This was my LONGEST chappy EVAR! I put my all into this one and I would lie to thank all of my readers and reviewers! Sadly this story must come to a close. It was a very sweet and happy ending and I hope to get on to writing more stories as time progresses! Thanks again for all of you fantastic reviews! ~AnimeFreak134**


End file.
